A revolving joint of this type is described in DE 10210071 A 1. Integrated and low-noise revolving joint systems can be used in a versatile manner and generally serve to drive, to connect and support and to detect the positions of rotating masses and to couple them to static components.
Cataloged revolving joints with rolling contact bearings are used nowadays in many industrial applications. In most cases, these are rolling contact bearings with an outer race and inner race, and are optionally provided with axial fastening bores and/or fastening threads to attach and to fasten them to the static component and the rotating mass.
In the sphere of medical technology, revolving joints with rolling contact bearings are used in computer tomographs. Furthermore, the revolving joint with rolling contact bearings is used in similar radiographic equipment to investigate items of luggage in the security sphere, for example at airports. Known revolving joints with rolling contact bearings are unsuitable to meet the constant rise in rotational speeds of these applications with the simultaneous requirement for reduced noise, low starting torque, small construction space, low weight and high running accuracy, and no longer meet the demands of using them in this way.
For computer tomographs to record and reconstruct images, the precise angular position and position of the rotating components has to be known. There are various measuring devices which operate according to various measuring principles (inductive, optical, capacitive, etc.) for this.